vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultron (Marvel Comics)
Summary Ultron is a fictional supervillain appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. He is most recognized as a foe of the Avengers, and has a quasi-familial relationship with several of their members, especially his creator Hank Pym. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B Name: Ultron Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Robot based off of Henry Pym's brain patterns Powers and Abilities: Varies depending on the model; has demonstrated the following powers; Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Flight, Energy Manipulation (Concussion Blasters, Traction Beams, Radiation Emitters, Electricity Manipulation, and Energy Absorption), Sound Manipulation, Immortality (Type 6; he can transmit his memory and personality as data onto computer systems), Shapeshifting, can transform into energy, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (can disintegrate things and reconstruct his body on the molecular level), Technological Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small Country level (Listed as roughly equal to Iron Man in the official handbooks). Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Listed as roughly equal to Spider-Man in the official handbooks). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class ZJ Durability: Likely at least Dwarf Star level (His durability is listed in the same category as The Hulk's. Has tanked blows from the likes of Thor and The Sentry). Stamina: High. Range: Several kilometers. Standard Equipment: Many tools of his own design, including a molecular rearranger he can use to make his body malleable and manipulate its shape. Intelligence: Exceptional. Ultron is based off of the brain waves of Henry Pym, one of the smartest individuals in the Marvel Universe, and has been said to have surpassed his creator in intelligence. Weaknesses: Ultron's non-adamantium components are much weaker than the rest of his body. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Concussion Blasters:' Laser channeled plasma beam with high and low density plasma options. '- Encephalo-beam:' Located in the head cavity, the encephalo ray plunges its victims into a deathlike coma. It also allows Ultron to mesmerize and outright control his victims, or implant subliminal hypnotic commands within their minds to be enacted at a later time. '- Energy Absorption:' Multi-spectrum resonating inducting antenna array convert electromagnetic radiation into electric energy for use or storage. '- Program Transmitter:' Located in head cavity, the program transmitter can project Ultron's entire 3.2 terabyte memory/personality system into some computer systems by means of a collimated, high bit-rate magnetic inductance beam. He can beam part or all of Ultron's programming into remote locations such as computers or alternate robotic bodies. Ultron can often control other machines remotely even if he has not transplanted his consciousness into them. One recent Ultron model developed hive-mind technology, allowing him to animate and control hundreds of alternate Ultron bodies at the same time, becoming a robotic one-man army. Ultron has created a variety of robots and androids over the years, and while the more sophisticated ones typically turn against him sooner or later, they all feature subliminal programming which allows Ultron to manipulate them if need be (most notably a subliminal command to rebuild Ultron if he is destroyed). This subliminal programming was unwittingly passed down to the artificial life-forms created by Ultron's creation, Alkhema, making them subject to Ultron's influence as well. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Antagonists Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Lightning Users Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Robots Category:Technopaths Category:Villain Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Hax